Butterflies
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was seeing them a lot lately...ever since she finished her adventures down the well. She finds herself drawn to the mesmerizing flutter of their wings and can't help but follow them...to wherever it is they want to take her. How much drama and trauma can her heart take, and why does it feel as if these butterflies are trying to lead her to her own demise?


**Butterflies~**

**Summary: She was seeing them a lot lately...ever since she finished her adventures down the well. She finds herself drawn to the mesmerizing flutter of their wings and can't help but follow them...to wherever it is they want to take her. How much drama and trauma can her heart take, and why does it feel as if these butterflies are trying to lead her to her own demise?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kirihara/Kagome/Fuji**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt Comfort/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Did you know...if you stand upside down on your head with hiccups...they'll go away?"

Kagome made a soft 'hmm' sound as she continued reading; the kid beside her paid no mind to the book she held as he continued to talk.

"Did you know chocolate can cause pimples?"

"Mmhm,"

"Did you know heat can cause split ends?"

"Hm,"

"Did you know-"

"Taki!"

Kagome glanced up from her book and smiled as the kids' brother came over. "Gakuto-San, your brother is in a very _knowing_ mood today."

"Nii-San~!" The burgundy haired boy took his legs from the bars he'd been hanging upside down on and dropped carefully to the ground next to Kagome who sat on the swing. He made to run over to his brother when a dizzy spell hit him.

Kagome laughed a little, "Taki-Kun, did you know, that if you hang upside down for a long period of time that your blood rushes to your head, so when you suddenly stand straight and try to walk, you become very dizzy?"

Taki stuck his tongue out at her only to get swatted on the back of his head.

"Sorry to cause you problems, Higurashi-San. I know you have other things you could be doing."

Kagome frowned, holding her book up, she smiled, "I like to read, Gakuto-San, and I do that enough. Taki is a sweetie, he's never causing me trouble, and he is always well-behaved. I'm happy to be able to help. Besides, no one has used this swing set for years, might as well let somebody have fun with it."

"Mukahi-Nii...can we stay a bit longer?"

"No, I need to get home and make dinner, and you need to take a bath, you're a mess."

"Mnn~" Taki stuck his tongue out again, this time at his brother.

"You are always welcome to come by again after school, Taki-Kun, being homeschooled, you are my only company."

Taki looked sad by that, but quickly grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Nee-Chan~!" He grabbed Mukahi and ran with his older brother beside him.

She liked her neighbors, they were nice; the Gakuto family. Taki was the youngest child, of six years old, with an older sister of twelve, and older brother of fifteen now. Their parents were rarely home, but they managed to do everything that they needed to do. Cook, clean, go to school on time, homework, practice, club activities and going to bed when told...Mukahi played a big role in both of the younger ones lives, but when it got to be too much for even him, Kagome let the two kids come over and play at her house. A few times, on Saturday or Sunday, she'd even let them stay the night, throwing a slumber party of sorts so that Mukahi could get a good night's sleep after a hard week.

Since the end of her adventures, she had been living a rather recluse lifestyle. Her mother, grandfather and brother lived with her as well, of course...but someone had recently passed away and they had taken their leave for the funeral. She didn't know the person; an old friend of her mothers, so she'd stayed behind. It was harsh that her mother had chosen to move away from the shrine after the well closed, but it was nothing she couldn't get over. Her mom had believed she needed a new start, and so here she was. Her first day in the new house had gifted her with the presence of a vaulting teen her age chasing his younger brother into her backyard while she was out practicing her archery on a couple targets she'd put up with...similar characteristics to that of a spider she didn't quite like. The wondrous thing about the whole situation was that she'd ended up keeping the two of them entertained with stories while the movers brought the boxes and furniture into the new house.

Kagome closed her eyes and closed the book in her hand, sighing, she let her mind wander around until she felt something land on her finger. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the beautiful butterfly that had landed gently on her finger.

Watching the calm and mesmerizing wave of its wings, she took in its colors and frowned. Vibrant pink intermingled with black. Watching it for a couple seconds longer, she jumped when it suddenly took off. Curiously, and with nothing better to do, Kagome stood and chased after the butterfly. The beauty was quick in its flight, but her time in the past had trained her body well, and running was as easy as breathing. Her attention did not waver from the flighty bug as she ran upstairs and dodged a rush of people coming out of stores and walking the streets. It was only when the insect stopped, that she followed by example and eased herself from a run to a walk before coming to a full stop before a fenced in area. Her eyes narrowed as she looked inside and stared at the insect which now sat contentedly on a yellowish ball. A tennis ball if she knew her sports correctly. It was the same sport that Gakuto played.

A hand hindered her sight as it lifted the ball with the butterfly sitting atop it and placed a finger to the insects' small feet. Guiding it from the ball to its hand before letting it rest in the palm of the hand now holding it; and that hand...was connected to a lean body, with a handsome face and a white and blue tennis uniform on.

Kagome took a small step back away from the fence as the person holding the butterfly turned to face her. Eyes closed, she wondered if he could actually see her, but didn't say anything on the matter as he smiled, bowed and silently left with the ball in hand; the butterfly flying off once more without any other exchange to be seen.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of Butterflies~! Let's see what else I plan on posting/uploading/updating! XD**


End file.
